Vehicles are typically equipped with various automotive lamps having a lighting function and a signaling function, among others. That is, automotive lamps enable the driver of a vehicle to easily detect objects around the vehicle while driving at night, and also inform other vehicles and road users of the vehicle's driving state.
For example, there are automotive vehicle lamps that directly emit light with the use of a light source, such as headlamps for emitting light forward to secure the field of vision for the drivers, break lamps turned on or off in response to the brake pedal being pressed, and turn signal lights for signaling a right turn or a left turn, and reflectors for reflecting light to allow the vehicle to be easily recognizable. Recently, halogen lamps or high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps have been used as light sources for automotive lamps. Additionally, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as light sources as well.
Thus far, automotive lamps (e.g., headlamps) either have a structure in which a supporting plate for supporting a lens holder and a reflector and a heat sink are coupled by screws, or need a complicated assembly processes. As a result, the number of parts is quite high and assembly processes is quite long, thereby causing the overall assembly process to be long and inconvenient.